


"I can't die a virgin!!"

by padawin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Cussing, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Holding during Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Gore, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Voyeurism, Zombie Apocalypse, a lot of cockblocking by zombies and other little monsters, a lot of cussing, although more like, because i am weak for that, biting as in sexy biting not zombie biting although that too, eventually at least - Freeform, i'm not good at tagging kinks lol, not very realistic because realistic zombie apocalypses are boring, probably more kinks, this is such a ridiculous idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawin/pseuds/padawin
Summary: Lance didn’t remember [...] how he ended up [...] holding up a piece of cardboard with red sharpie spellingI can’t die a virgin!!.Don’t ask what was going on in Lance's mind, he wouldn’t be able to tell you either. Later on he would tell you it took a special kind of person to survive a zombie apocalypse. It took a certain kind of madness which Lance clearly had.There were plenty of crazy people out there. And Lance… well, somehow, he managed to meet one of the best out there.“Howdy, kid! Need a ride?”(currently on HIATUS but this idea is hilarious so I havent given up on it! )





	"I can't die a virgin!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a prologue about how the hell Lance ended up with this insanely hot man in a zombie apocalypse. No smut yet, but there'll _definitely_ be some next chapter! Following chapters will also be far longer than this one
> 
> Btw I don't actually know how to write a texan accent, guys, I'm not even American hahaha but I tried my best and I'll do my research...........

Being fresh out of High School was an exciting time in your life. You were free to do with your life what you wanted, despite the pressure that society put on you to get a job, do something useful with your life, bring humanity forward. Well, Lance would be going to college, in a year. Until then he would be working a job and save up for it, hopefully moving into the dorms to be out of home and off his parents’ back. 

So his life consisted of going to work five times a week, driving his younger siblings Mateo, 12 years old, and the twins Isi and Ignacio, 8 years old, around to school and soccer practice. Helping out at his parents’ restaurant, and trying to not get jealous over his friends. Hunk had gone off to college right after graduation to become an engineer. Pidge had gone to college as well to study computer science. Hell, even Keith, Lance’s rival from High School, had gone off to college from what Hunk had told him. Astrophysics. On a damn scholarship, of course. Lance was already beating himself up over not getting one. And then Keith had to go and get one instead. It wasn’t Keith’s fault that Lance hated him. It wasn’t Keith’s fault that he was naturally smarter than Lance, apparently. And it made it all the harder to hate Keith when he was also trying pretty hard to become Lance’s friend since him and Hunk were getting very…. close. Ugh.

Moving on, Lance’s life was hard but it was still okay. Lance had great friends, Lance had his family, Lance had a job. He even had a share fair of hobbies, guitar playing, sometimes he re-joined the cheerleading practice at his old school. But it had been a while since he had had a free day to himself. He always told himself  _ Next time I’m free I’ll go party and find me some cute girl or a buff guy _ but, just like that fateful night, he didn’t. His family was off to visit Vicente, his older brother, in Canada. Even Claudia, Lance’s older sister, was taking a week off of college to go. Lance had to work for the next two days, though, so he would catch a plane then to follow them there. And instead of going out, he was sitting in bright blue booty shorts and an oversized black tank top on his bed. Ironically enough, watching a zombie movie. He had just started the movie, the outbreak there had just begun, and he was laughing at a girl holding a sign saying  _ I can’t die a virgin!!  _ in huge bright red sharpie while the protagonist drove by, when Lance’s afternoon was interrupted by banging at the door. 

 

Lance didn’t remember what happened after that or how he ended up in that same attire plus a thin jacket on the streets, holding up a piece of cardboard with red sharpie spelling  _ I can’t die a virgin!!.   _ People were running around him, getting into their cars and driving off, some on their phone crying or talking in panic. Everyone looked mostly confused and angry, though, rather than scared. They didn’t seem to grasp the situation yet, either. Don’t ask what was going on in Lance’s mind, he wouldn’t be able to tell you either. Later on he would tell you it took a special kind of person to survive a zombie apocalypse. It took a certain kind of madness which Lance clearly had.

There were plenty of crazy people out there. And Lance… well, somehow, he managed to meet one of the best out there.

“Howdy, kid! Need-a ride?” 

Lance’s eyes fell on the man the voice belonged to, sitting in a car that came to a stop in middle of the street, a couple meters away from Lance. The guy was probably in his late thirties, one rough hand on the wheel while his free muscled arm leaned over the open window. He gave him a mischievous smile that had Lance’s knees buckling, this time not from the chilly afternoon air. His hair was short and black and there was a five-o'clock shadow on his face as if he had woken up to the apocalypse and hadn’t had time to shave. He wore a red button that stretched nicely over his chest as far as Lance could see, folded up over his arms. Lance knew that even during times like this it wasn’t a good idea to just get into a stranger’s car, but, as mentioned before, don’t ask what was going through his head when he made the decision. He didn’t know himself. There was something familiar about him though, the way his eyes sparkled in the setting sun, so maybe that’s what deleted most of the suspicion Lance would have had for the stranger. 

So, against all responsible behaviour and reason, Lance threw the cardboard to the ground and ran over to the car and around it to get into the passenger seat, a wide relieved grin on his face. 

“Uh, hi.” Lance prepared for an awkward silence, but instead the man spoke up, a rough deep voice filling the car. 

“The name’s Ken.” He said as he eyed Lance’s bare legs, the smirk widening. Lance felt his face heat up strongly. “So, Legs… where’re your parents?” 

“Canada, by now.” Ken nodded at Lance’s quick response and hummed, leaning back to the passenger seat where he grabbed a gray hoodie and threw it on Lance’s lap. Said boy blinked at it in confusion causing Ken to laugh at his expression.

“C’mon, ya cain’t possibly tell me you aint cold in that, kid.” His eyes crinkled at the corners, laughter lines forming. Lance didn’t know why that was so attractive to him, but it was. And  _ that accent _ . “Did ya need a make a stop somewhere before we leave?”

Lance shivered as he finally realised the cold air and he shimmied out of his thin useless jacket. Ken hadn’t restarted the car yet and Lance could feel his gaze on him. 

“Well, I live ten minutes from here… I didn’t really think about bringing anything.” Lance chuckled nervously. Slowly the stupidness of his idea started to sink into his mind and the embarrassment creeped up into his stomach by the tightness building there as  blood rushed into his face. He looked over his shoulder to the backseat and the bit from the trunk that he could see. His voice was muffled as he put on the hoodie. “I was going to suggest getting stuff or something from there but to be honest you look well-equipped.” Ken snorted and Lance realised the double meaning, his face and ears heating up even more.

“Now, there’s never enough food to have. And Aah reckon you might wanna git some extra clothes wid ya. Even if I wouldn’t mind havin’ ya walkin’ ‘round like that.” 

 

The car ride took less than ten minutes with how fast Ken was driving. He seemed to be in a hurry but gracefully maneuvered around the citizen’s crowding the streets in panic. Briefly, Lance contemplated on getting the neighbouring kids but pushed the thought back as he spotted them and their parents loading up their cars, ready to leave. He didn’t have much time to worry about anyone else, either, as Ken soon parked in front of his house. 

“Hurry up, Aah’ll wait for twenty minutes, at most.” His words were cold but the smile on his face was warm and Lance smiled back, nodding. 

 

It felt surreal when he stood in his room. His laptop was still on his bed, plugged in, too, although the screen had gone black by now. Everything seemed so normal. His windows were closed so he couldn’t even hear the screams or crying or barking of dogs. Suddenly the whole situation felt unreal and the only thing reminding him that it was indeed real, was the warm fabric of the hoodie that he was still wearing. It was the only thing breaking through the familiarity providing the false feeling of safety. A musky scent, a slight hint of sweat but mostly strong deodorant and a spicy cologne stuck to the cotton, encircling him completely and invading his nose in a good way. There was a hint of cigarette smoke to it. But it was a nice smell, and Lance buried his nose in it, inhaling deeply to motivate his numb-cold body into motion and call his mind back to reality. He didn’t know how long he had stood there, just staring at what remained of his normal life, so he decided to hurry. 

In record time he threw a large backpack onto the bed and grabbed a handful of shirts, a handful of clean underwear and socks, and a pair of jeans, doubting he had the time to change, so he just stuffed them into his bag. In an improvised idea he packed his laptop and charging cables, too, a pair of headphones, some of his beloved cosmetics, and a few other personal belongings. Then, he hurried into the kitchen and grabbed all the bagged food he could find into plastic bags, together with the couple bottles of drinks he could carry. 

When he came out of his front door to the car, Ken’s eyes widened and he let out a hearty laugh.

“You plannin’ on takin’ your entire house with ya, now?”

“I’m not leaving anything useful behind! And we have a car.S’not like we’re carrying anything ourselves...” Lance huffed, still feeling embarrassed, and stuffed his belongings into the mostly empty backseat before he climbed back into the passenger seat. The warmth of the car soothed his cold limbs and he nuzzled into the cushions and the warm hoodie he wore, his chin and mouth disappearing in the collar. The entire car smelled of Ken and Lance found it strangely relaxing, grounding.

“Aah’m just picking wid ya.” He let out a breathy laugh again, at Lance’s pouting. “Didn’t catch ya name yet, Legs,” Ken spoke up as he started the car and drove down the road fast, his face showing none of the urgency, though. Or maybe he just had an excellent pokerface. 

Lance looked up and turned his head to him, eyes wide. “Lance. Lance Sanchez McClain.” He hesitated for a moment. Then a smirk formed on his lips and he subconsciously rubbed his exposed thighs together. “But Legs is nice, too.” 

Ken barked out a sudden laugh and for a moment Lance could have sworn he looked a lot more relaxed than before, as if caught off guard, then his face hardened up and Lance, not having looked away once, saw through the mask he wore. Ken wasn’t as relaxed as he pretended to be. And Lance felt his shield hadn’t been the reason he had picked him up. 

A warm and relaxed silence fell over the car and for a while Lance could pretend he was going on a nice road trip with an attractive stranger as they drove out of town and into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how to write a texan accent, guys, I'm not even American hahaha but I tried my best and I'll do my research........... (I tried my best, though, and a lot of movies are waiting for me now)
> 
> Leave a comment if you want, it motivates me to continue writing! <3 Suggestions of what you want to have included in the chapters are welcome, too! 
> 
> (I'm actually really busy right now, so watch me procrastinate by writing smut and zombie apocalypses instead)
> 
> (currently on hold, but i also havent given up on this yet, because I absolutely love Zombie Apocalpyse stories actually )


End file.
